Comfort
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Lost scene from 'Blast'. EO fluff and angst. What if Olivia hadn't left that night? My first non smut story. And, as always, please R&R!


**Title: Comfort**

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia (come on, people! It's so obvious I would only write about them!)**

**Rating: PG-13 (no smut this time. Shocker)**

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna steal them and play with them forever (evil laughs)! Seriously, I don't own them!**

**Setting: Season 7**

**Spoilers: Lost scene from 'Blast'**

**Summary: What would happen if Olivia hadn't went home? **

**Author's note: So, 'Blast' came on last night on USA and it inspired me to put out this one shot! I have plenty more post episode one shots in the works, don't worry!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**Manhattan, New York**

**January 10, 2006**

"Hey, I heard you found Carly. Congratulations," Detective Olivia Benson beamed to her partner/boyfriend when they approached each other in the hallway. She had some files in her arms and he was just coming back from the hospital.

"The guy's still out there, though," Detective Elliot Stabler reminded her; giving her a small smile.

With her free hand, she touched his shoulder gently. "Ah, you'll get him. You going home?"

He smiled before he started to head inside. "Yeah, I just need to pick up a few things. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night," she called out to him. She just stood there and watched the love of his life walk inside. Her heart went out to him. This case has been really hard on him. Having a eight-year-old girl being abducted, then having to learn that she has a rare form of leukemia really took a toll on him.

Olivia made a decision. She couldn't be alone anymore. Going home can wait. Elliot needed her and he needed her right NOW!

Meanwhile, Elliot looked around the squad room for a moment before he decided to catch some sleep up in the cribs. He didn't feel like going home to his empty apartment right now. He's been alone since his divorce six months ago. His ex-wife landed a well-paying job over in Europe and because she has sole custody of the children, she took them with her; cutting off any kind of contact they were gonna have with him.

He was heartbroken because he couldn't see or talk to his kids anymore.

But, when he and Olivia started dating shortly after his divorce, there was a new ray of hope for him. He knew he had to move on.

He went up to the cribs and found an available bunk for him to lie on, which he did in about ten seconds. He just laid there; staring up at the ceiling, thinking about the case. The guy who kidnapped Carly was still out there, planning his next move. No one was safe.

"Elliot?" a familiar female voice called out to him.

He looked over and was surprised to see Olivia standing at the doorway, smiling slightly.

"Hey, honey. I thought you were going home," he teased.

She approached him, smiling brightly. "I thought so, too. But, an inner voice told me to make sure you're okay. I know the case has been a bitch to you."

"Tell me about it," he agreed, nodding his head. "Lay with me?"

"Don't mind if I do," she replied, grinning. He scooted over to make some room for her. She took her place next to him on the bunk and sighed deeply as she felt his arms go around her waist.

"I missed you," he said honestly as he breathed a kiss behind her neck.

"I missed you, too. But, I'm not going anywhere," she assured him.

"I know that. It's just that, this case has really gotten to me. If it happened to my girls, I'd go crazy," he admitted.

"Baby, I know. Believe me, I know," she said softly, thinking about her own daughter whom she lost. It was a little known fact that Olivia had a child out of wedlock at 17 with a married man, only she didn't know he was married. But, major complications in her pregnancy, not to mention being hit by car caused her to go into premature labor at seven and a half months.

She quietly wept as the memory of her daughter dying in her arms invaded her mind. She only held Heather Lynne Benson for a few minutes before the baby suddenly turned pale, then blue. Doctors did everything they could to save her, but it was too late. Shortly after she was brought into the world, Heather was declared a stillborn.

To this day, no matter what she did or where she went, she'd always cry over the loss of her beloved daughter. The only person who knew about her terrible ordeal was Elliot, because she trusted and loved him. When she told him, he surprised her by crying with her. And when she showed a picture of Heather, he took it and kissed it, letting her know that Heather has a place in both of their hearts.

"Still thinking about her, huh?" Elliot asked, already knowing the answer.

She sniffed. "You know me too well, Stabler."

"I would've loved her, Liv. She was special," he said honestly.

"I know you would, El. She was so beautiful. I miss her so much. Even though the circumstances of her conception was not what I had hoped, I was so looking forward to being a mother. And, then, it was all taken away from me. I didn't know how to live after I lost Heather. I started drinking, sleeping with random men, anything to help me cope. I wanted to die," she confessed.

"Have you heard from the father lately?" he asked, knowing way too well.

She allowed a few stray of tears to fall from her eyes. "He moved to Seattle after I got pregnant. He and his wife are divorced. His wife found out about our tryst and flipped out. He blamed me for the split. He even gave me money to get an abortion, but I never went through it. And when I lost Heather, he called me on the phone the next week; saying he was glad our daughter was dead. I wanted to kill him.

He kissed the back of her neck again. "Baby, it was rough on you; losing your child in such a tragic manner. And that guy's a jerk. He lost the best thing that ever happened to him. And, for him to say that he was glad your daughter was dead means he's a fucking fool. But, look at the big picture here. At least she's looking down on you from heaven. You have a guardian angel."

"You think she's proud of me?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Of course, sweetheart. Heather would be proud of her mother for being such a tough, but compassionate person. I'm proud to be your partner...and the love of your life," Elliot said honestly. He leaned over and brushed his lips against hers lightly.

"I love you, Elliot," Olivia declared when they pulled apart.

He smiled at her. "I love you, too, Benson."

As they laid together, they realized one important thing: they were they to comfort each other and together, they could withstand anything.

It was all they knew how to do.

**The end!**

**A little short than my other fics, but I'm lazy today, so I just wanted to put this out. Enjoy!**

**Please review!**


End file.
